A Rogue's Welcome
by MsDevin92
Summary: Goombella had been in Rogueport for days, but she still hadn't discovered anything about the Crystal Stars...And to make matters worse, it looks like a group of goons are on her tail...Slightly pregame fic.


A Rogue's Welcome

Goombella sighed and took a seat at the counter, staring forlornly at the tabletop. She'd been in Rogueport for days, and yet she'd gotten nothing accomplished…

The voice of the bartender jarred her from her thoughts. "Like a drink, miss?"

She lifted her head and looked at the various sodas and such lining the shelf behind him. "Uh, okay. Could I have a Fresh Juice?"

"Comin' right up." He set down the glass he had been polishing and poured a cup of Honey Syrup into the blender. "…You alright?"

"Huh?" Goombella blinked. "O-Oh. Yeah. Just a little bummed…"

He put the drink down on the counter in front of her. "Tell me about it."

She looked from the glass to him. "…Why do you wanna know, anyway?" she wondered, a bit suspiciously. Rogueport was a rather shady town, after all.

"I've been working here for years," the man explained. "I hear a lot of stories. I want to hear yours."

Goombella paused, then sighed. It was might as well worth a go.

"Well, you see, I really wanna be an archaeologist. It's my summer break from college, so I dropped by to see my old archaeology professor."

"Hmm…You mean the Goomba with the white hair and the crazy glasses? Frankly?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Mm-hmm…"

"We were going to go on an expedition beneath the old sewers to look for the ruins of the ancient town- you've heard of the Thousand-Year Door?"

The bartender nodded. "Yep. Old tale around these parts. The seven Crystal Stars that will open the door to unimaginable riches…But most people think it's just a myth. I take it you're looking for the map to the Stars, then."

"Yeah." Goombella took a sip of her Fresh Juice (wondering, not for the first time, how she was holding the glass without hands), and frowned. "But I haven't been able to find out a _single_. _darn_. _thing_."

He opened his mouth to reply, but it was then that the door creaked open. The customers sitting nearest the door turned to glance at the newest arrivals- an froze solid.

Standing in the doorway were two short, stout creatures. They were wearing dark orange jumpsuits with black belted X's across their chests. Without a word, they walked in and sat down, taking a table not too far away from the counter.

Podley's voice dropped to a whisper. "Those guys again. They've been popping up all over town lately. Miss, you're not the only one asking questions around here…"

Goombella's wide eyes darted from the strangers to the bartender. Those same creeps had been showing up everywhere she'd been- walking down the street a few paces behind her, disappearing into the shadows as she glanced over her shoulder, glimpses of black and orange in the alleyways.

_Now I'm really starting to wish I'd listened to Elizagoom and Goombrielle_, she thought, a chill moving down her spine. She should've heeded her friends' warnings and gone with them on that trip to Isle Delfino instead…

"You mean those guys are looking for the Crystal Stars?" she cried frantically, nearly knocking over her glass.

_Oh, no_. She'd been too loud. One of them was looking at her, the dim light reflecting eerily off the lenses of his goggles. His partner rose and approached the bar.

Podley hastily took her empty glass and stepped around the bar, planting himself between Goombella and the strange creature.

"Go," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Then, louder- "May I help you, sir?"

"Move it," the stranger said.

"Are you sure?"

"This is the last time I'll ask nicely. Stand aside, dude."

"Funny; I don't remember hearing you ask at all."

The second stranger, too, rose from his seat and approached the bar. Goombella skirted around him and toddled out the door as a surprised shout erupted behind her.

"_Hey_!"

"Get back here!"

There was the sound of glass shattering; someone screamed. Chairs and tables toppled over as the crowd surged away, and strangers pushed through the bar towards the fleeing Goomba. She burst out the door ahead of them and ducked into an alley.

"Ah! Who're you?"

She bumped into someone and jumped back. A man in a blue cape and a white mask glared at her- a bandit. Just what she needed.

"Back off!" she snapped, backing against the wall.

He put a finger to his lips. "_Shhh_! I just pulled off a heist; I gotta dodge the heat! So don't you give me away, or- I'll slug ya!"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered absentmindedly, peering around the corner.

The two strangers were talking to a third creature- at least twice their height and size. He was wearing a black suit, his hair was bright red, and the X on his uniform was white.

"We need more information. The Princess didn't have the map. What did you two find out?"

"Not much, Lord Crump, sir, dude. Most of the townsfolk think the whole thing's just a myth-"

"-We _did_ find something…Some_one_…But she bolted-"

"You idiots!" the larger stranger barked. "What did you do? Sir Grodus will _not_ be pleased! Who was she? Where did she go?"

"We dunno, sir, dude," the first one stammered. "We lost her."

"Goomba chick," the second one faltered. "She had a helmet and a red scarf."

The bandit's eyes widened, and he gaped at Goombella. She paused, then realized what he was thinking.

"Oh, _no_-"

"Hey, gal, I ain't messin' with _those_ guys! They're freaks- and they're lookin' for _you_!"

He ran at her and grabbed her scarf; she twisted, trying to pull away. It was no use. The bandit shoved her out into the street- and right into the side of the largest stranger.

"Huh?" The creature looked down at her, then gave a rough laugh. "_Buh huh_! Well, whaddaya know, guys? Look what the cat dragged in!"

Goombella ducked beneath Crump's grabbing hands and ran down the street as fast as she could.

"What are you idiots waiting for?! _Get that girl_!"

With the three creatures on her tail, Goombella wove through the crowd, jumping over boxes and walls. She crashed into someone and stumbled, then tore away, calling frantic apologies as she ran on.

She ran through the plaza, down the streets, down the stairs- and then she found herself in the port, surrounded by boxes and water on all sides.

Trapped.

"_Buh huh huh_! Aw, Goomba girl's got nowhere left to run! Works for me!"

The sailors and townspeople lingering about the port looked up in shock as the three strangers advanced on her. Goombella backed away.

"Back off, you creepy goons!" she spat.

"As if! Now, look, this won't be too hard…All ya gotta do is tell us what you know about those Crystal Stars."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Buh_! Come off it! My boys here heard you asking everyone and their grandmother about them!" He folded his arms and glared triumphantly at her. "So you'll be telling us everything- _right. now._"

"No _way_!"

"Fine, then." Lord Crump cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Boys, it looks like this spitfire's comin' with us!"

"_What_?!" Goombella reeled backwards as the three of them started towards her. "N-No! Get away from me! Like I'd go anywhere with you! I-I mean it! I'll scream!"

The leader reached for her scarf.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME_!"

A white-gloved hand caught Crump's wrist.

"B- _Buh_? What the-"

Goombella gasped as the figure pushed him back and stood in front of her, grabbing a large hammer from his belt.

"You leave-a her alone!"

"_Buh_! Who's gonna make me?"

The man glared at him. "I-a will!"

"You and what army? Oh, forget this! If you won't move, I'll _make_ you! Get ready for a taste of the Crump-a-Bomb, chump!"

The man raised his hammer and jumped to meet the advancing creature.

"Here we go!"


End file.
